


Excusas

by Liarian



Series: Escala de Kinsey [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarian/pseuds/Liarian





	Excusas

–Sé que lo has oído– Natalia, sentada en el asiento del copiloto, lo mira de reojo con exagerada complacencia. –Me daría vergüenza, James. ¡Hacer llorar a Capitán América!– su rostro se vuelve totalmente serio al añadir –¿Tan importante es que no sea gay?  
–Natalia,– hay un cierto tono de amenaza en su voz –no lo entiendes. No es a mí a quién ve, ¿vale? Y cuando se de cuenta del tipo de persona  
–Steve tiene muy claro quién eres y ya es suficientemente adulto como para decidir por sí mismo.– Natalia lo interrumpe tajante –Deja de poner excusas– la rusa cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, y rebufa cansada de tanta cabezonería. –y al menos reconoce que eres tú el que está aterrorizado.  
–¡Y qué más te da!– grita golpeando el panel de control. La estupefacción lo paraliza. Por suerte sus impulsos lo han llevado a golpearlo con su mano derecha.  
Haga lo que haga, diga lo que diga, al final todo vuelve al mismo punto. ¿Realmente qué es lo que le da tanto miedo? Quizá está condenado a boicotear las cosas buenas que hay en su vida y a arrastrar a todos los que quiere con él.  
Natalia lo mira inmóvil, como quien se encuentra ante una fiera que puede atacar sin previo aviso en cualquier momento.  
–Deja de meterte en la vida de la gente.– rebufa dándole la espalda.  
–No eres el único al que Steve le importa. –Natalia lo coje del brazo. La tensión es palpable en el ambiente. –Quizá es cierto que le iría mejor sin gente como nosotros a su alrededor, pero es él quien ha elegido que seamos parte de su vida, así que deja de menospreciar sus decisiones.  
Bucky se deja caer en el asiento del copiloto, la mirada perdida en el infinito.  
El silencio se acomoda entre ambos mientras las luces de Nueva York se dibujan en el horizonte. Apenas es capaz de reconciliar esa ciudad que nunca duerme con su vieja Brooklyn. ¿Qué hubiera sido de sus vidas si Steve se hubiese marchado a Chicago? Siempre ha sido demasiado débil. En el último momento no fue capaz de dejarlo libre. En sus momentos más masoquistas, está convencido que todo es un castigo divino por su orgullo, su envidia, su odio, su rabia, su lujuria.  
–Sabes que te quiere.– la voz de Natalia rompe el silencio. La frase es tan incongruente en medio de la maraña que son sus pensamientos que lo pilla totalmente desprevenido.


End file.
